


The Hare

by Flosscandy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Finally, Pet play to an extent, Theres the porn, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira, bunny angela tbh, dont say anthing gross okay?, i wanna write 10k one day, im tired af, more creampie fics pls, not as long as i wanted it to be, uhhh this is an excuse to write more creampie fics, yeah this is some sin bin shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandy/pseuds/Flosscandy
Summary: Moira takes care of Angela behind closed doors and feeds into her kinks.





	The Hare

Angela Ziegler and her coworker Moira O'Deorain had a very peculiar relationship. When Angela had first joined the organization known as Overwatch nothing was said between the two in or out of the lab. However as the years progressed and they were able to understand more about each others scientific goals, they began making snide comments directed at each others work. Both women would criticize anything from the methods used to the way papers detailing their research were written, trying to get under the others skin no matter what. 

It was a mystery to both of them how their rude and unprofessional comments to one another become sly touches in the workplace. Moira's fingers occasionally brushed Angela's rear when she was working on something that required her full attention, distracting her and a few times causing her to drop the glass beakers in her hands. Angela in turn would lean in on Moira while she was working, idling placing a hand on her leg and enjoying the way Moira would tense up at the touch, a small flush dusting her cheeks.

When Moira's hand trailed low one day, cupping Angela's cunt and pressing her thumb to her clit did Angela realize that she would have to face her coworker sooner-or-later about their actions. However the Swiss doctor was not expecting to be fucked so ruthlessly against Moira's desk when she attempted to speak to the Irish woman. With only a few thrusts into her greedy cunt, Angela was a drooling mess, begging Moira to fuck her harder and crying in pure bliss as she came inside, filling her up. They did not end their casual touching there much to the joy of both of them. After all, sucking your older coworkers cock in the middle of the lab, where anyone could walk in, was an addictive feeling.

Angela was invited back into Moira's dorm that night for another intense session that left her and the Irish woman a trembling mess. They talked during their breathers from sex, discussing what the other enjoyed and didn't. Both of them found they had way more in common then they originally believed, even if it was formed in their kinks. Angela had shakily admitted to Moira she loved the way her hand was always around her throat when they fucked and how she was forced to beg before being allowed to cum. After that confession, both woman had decided on a little arrangement between them.

So, here Angela was, sitting on Moira's bed waiting for her to return from work. She had been told to behave, but sitting in the same spot for hours was causing her to fidget. It wasn't as though she could stand up and move around freely around the dorm. Her hands were bound in bright red rope before her, the rope was knotted tightly to the edge of the bed so that she would be confined in the general proximity of the bed. 

She wore a small harness that cupped her soft bare breasts, her nipples already erect due to the chill in the air. Other then the harness, the only other clothing she wore was her black lace panties that she had never once believed she would wear for another person. Angela wasn't really sure if she could count the small white rabbit tail buttplug as clothing, but it was grounding and, in all honesty, made her look cute.

Her head was hung low, listening to the ticking of the small alarm clock on the bedside table. Other then the bedside table there was a plush armchair in the room which was odd considering how little time Moira spent in her dorm. Earlier that day the two women had made sure to lie to their higher-ups, saying Angela was sick and unfit for work to allow less suspicion of the missing doctor. That was hours ago and Moira promised her, with a deep lust filled kiss, that she would leave the lab early for her. She had to be leaving soon as it was near seven o'clock, she wouldn't just leave Angela tied up all night, right?

Angela frowned, staring down at her bond wrists. She had plenty of time to mull over that, maybe becoming intimate with her coworker, was not the best decision she had ever made. Especially with their interesting kind of relationship; one that had Angela screaming 'Mistress' at the top of her lungs as she was taken hard, waiting for permission to cum or to touch herself.

She hated and yet somehow loved how much control Moira had over her outside (and occasionally inside) of the labs.

Before she was allowed to delve deeper into her thoughts however, the lock to the dorm clicked open. Angela nearly cursed at herself as she snapped her neck upward, looking at the bedroom door in anticipation. She didn't want to seem too desperate, but the faint throbbing between her legs told her otherwise. She could hear the faint sound of papers or possibly file folders hitting the coffee table in the main area of the dorm, followed by footsteps approaching the door into the bedroom. The door slowly opened and Moira stepped in, wearing her usual black dress shirt, slacks and a light blue tie hanging idly from her person. She was missing her lab coat, Angela had noted, probably dropping it off along with her papers just seconds earlier. 

"Did my pet behave well while I was gone?" Moira asked with a small hum. She walked passed Angela without a second glance, moving over to the small armchair in the corner of the bedroom. She sighed, laying down upon the armchair, crossing her legs over each other. With a single finger she motioned for Angela to come closer to her.

Angela quivered slightly, moving off the bed, being careful of her tied hands so that she wouldn't trip over the rope on her way over to the older woman. The rope was barely long enough for her to crouch on the floor at the front of Moira's long legs. Her hands were uncomfortably pulled back between her thighs as she attempted to get closer to Moira, letting out a little whimper as she rested her chin on the latters knees. 

Long fingers gently lifted Angela's chin up, the long nail of a thumb brushing gently over her lip.

"I asked you if you behaved well today bunny." Moira said, pressing her thumb between Angela's lips.

"Yes Mistress I behaved while you were gone." Angela murmured, leaning into Moira's warm hand. The contact however was cut short as Moira withdrew her hand, staring down at Angela in a way that could only be described as predatory. She hardly had time to process what that look meant when something caught her attention. 

A faint bulge in Moira's loose slacks.

"Lemme take care of you Mistress. You must be stressed out from all your lab work today." Angela said with half lidded eyes, tugging at her restraints, wishing to remove the clothing keeping her Mistress' cock away from her.

"My, my, bunny, you're so eager already and I've just gotten here. You must have been so desperate waiting for my return."

Angela whined loudly, watching Moira slowly begin to unzip her slacks. It felt like torture as Moira took all the time in the world to pull off her pants and panties, slowly revealing her half-hard dick to Angela. She let out a pitiful noise that she knew she would be teased about later, grinding her already slick cunt against her bound hands for some fiction. The blonde absolutely hated how wet she could get at just the sight of Moira's cock and the occasional faint touch of it as well if she was teasing Angela out in the public lab.

Moira carefully stroked her cock, watching the blonde before her nearly drooling with anticipation. Angela leaned forward, straining against the rope as she ran the tip of her tongue along the underside of Moira's erection once she withdrew her hand. Moira moaned softly, sounding more like a quiet sigh than anything else. She was never really a vocal person.

Angela however was incredibly vocal, whimpering loudly as she attempted to take her Mistresses cock into her mouth, only to find she was unable to get closer than she already was. Moira tutted down at her, a glint of humor in her eyes as she watched the struggling blonde. Angela huffed, frowning slightly upon realizing that Moira wouldn't give her cock to Angela easily.

"Is there a problem pet?" Moira asked. She was obviously enjoying teasing Angela as she went back to stroking herself. Angela leaned forward as much as she could, licking another stripe along the underside of Moira's cock as her wrists and shoulders strained painfully due to her bonds. Moira grunted at the sensation of Angela's slick hot tongue running along her shaft, trying her damnest to keep her cool attitude about her.

Finally, after a few more rough pumps against her cock Moira moved forward ever so slightly in the chair. She spread her legs so that Angela could move between them to obtain her prize with much more ease. However she still had to pull on the rope tied around her hands to fully reach her Mistresses cock, breathing in the warm heady scent of it. Already her eyes were half lidded, kissing Moira's delicious tip ever so gently before taking it fully into her mouth.

Moira ran her fingers through Angela's hair, her impossibly long nails scratching at her scalp. Angela let out a pleased sigh, running the flat of her tongue against the tip of Moira's cock. The taste of precum filled her senses and she could feel her pussy drip with arousal. 

The hand in her hair curled around strands of blonde hair, pulling a bit too gently to urge Angela on. She adored being treated roughly during their fucks, but Angela was no fool to turn down some gentle treatment. After all, Moira may have something else planned other than being on the receiving end of head for tonight.

Angela swirled her tongue over the tip of Moira's cock, moaning faintly at the taste. She delved forward, attempting to take it fully in her mouth. Yet again her bindings prevented her from doing so: she could only manage to take half of Moira's dick into her mouth. The tip already brushing against the back of Angela's throat while only being halfway down.

She pulled back off, her cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. Before her Moira was slick with saliva and precum, a small trail of the latter leaking from the tip. Angela lapped up the trail of precum, earning a ragged groan above her as she yet again took Moira's cock into her mouth. The blonde could hardly help herself as she greedily twirled her tongue around Moira's tip; she tasted so good and she could never get enough.

The hand on the back of Angela's head tightened its grip, forcing her further down onto Moira's cock.

"So good pet. You really do belong down there; being an obediant good girl for me." Moira hummed out. Angela whimpered as Moira pushed her hips off the chair, her cock slipping deeper into the blondes eager mouth.

She continued her ministrations with her tongue, occasionally pulling back up to suck roughly against Moira's tip. She was rarely given a chance to breathe however as Moira pulled her further back down as soon as possible. Angela nearly gagged as Moira shallowly thrusted into Angela's mouth, making sure with each thrust the blonde would take her down to her base.

Moira's breathing was becoming more ragged and heavy as she picked up the pace of her thrusts. She moved closer to the edge of the chair, making sure it was easier for Angela to fully take her in. The blonde groaned loudly, the vibrations sending a shiver of pleasure up Moira's spine. 

The Irish woman's cock throbbed in Angela's mouth as she was forced back up to suck on the tip properly. She could tell Moira was getting close, her soft moans and the throbbing pulse in her cock the sole indicators.

"Yes, right there bunny." Moira groaned out as Angela took her down to the base yet again. She sucked eagerly, trying to keep herself from gagging again as the tip brushed up against the back of her throat. 

Moira held Angela's head in place as she rocked her hips forward. The blonde couldn't help but allow her eyes to water as Moira pushed her cock fully into Angela's mouth, shallowly thrusting in-and-out. 

"Fuck- pet I-" Moira started out, attempting to warn Angela of her impending orgasm. The blonde just moaned loudly against Moira's cock, pulling herself up so that she could suck on Moira's tip much more properly. With a few more thrusts and the help of Angela's attentive tongue Moira came with a low moan, burying her cock down to the base in Angela's mouth.

Moira shuddered as Angela coaxed every pulse out of her with that wicked tongue of hers. The blonde's lips were sealed around the tip of Moira's cock, enjoying the warmth of her cum coating her mouth. Her eyes were lidded with lust when she pulled away, Moira's own cum drooling from her lips. She knew better then to swallow without Moira's permission.

Angela glanced up at her Mistress with hazy eyes, cum trailing down her chin as she rutted against the rope between her legs. Her Mistress was still shaking with her aftershocks, her cock still half hard and coated with cum and Angela's saliva. Once she was able to, Moira reached out, lifting Angela's head up by her chin. Her thumb traced Angela's lips, being coated in her own cum.

"Yes, what a good girl you are." Moira rasped out. Her breathing was still shaky as she leaned forward. Angela keened with pleasure, nuzzling Moira's hand happily as she finally swallowed her cum.

"I do love rewarding good behavior as well." Moira said. She fully removed her slacks and stood, moving over from the armchair to the bed, sitting down upon it and crossing her legs as though hiding her cock from the blonde.

She reached for the red rope still knotted against the bed frame, pulling it taut up to her. Angela let out a whimper as her hands slide back between her legs, the rope sliding between her soaked panties. With a harsh upward tug, Angela couldn't help but moan loudly as the rope pressed roughly against her clit, the coarse texture making the pleasure borderline on pain. Not like she was complaining however.

"Come here bunny so I can reward you." Moira hummed. Angela shakily stood, moving over to her and slowly laying upon the bed. She spread her legs to show her panties sticking to her wet cunt were already drenched. Moira made a noise of approval, bending down to place a soft kiss over Angela's clothed cunt.

Angela mewled in pleasure, twisting against her restraints as Moira's tongue flicked out over were her slit was. The Irish woman held her thighs apart as she teased Angela, never giving her exactly what she desired right away. It was always fun to tease in Moira's opinion and Angela hated that aspect of her Mistress. Yet she found herself unable to have it any other way.

Moira's hands slid behind Angela's thighs, cupping her ass and allowing her sharp nails to leave crescent shaped marks. She pulled Angela's hips closer to her face, licking another stripe against her cunt. Angela moaned in response, sealing her eyes shut as she gasped out again at the sensation.

"M-Mistress," Angela stuttered out as Moira pulled away from her soaked cunt, placing rough kisses and bite marks along the inside of Angela's thighs.

"Please Mistress. I've been good haven't I? Please." Angela whimpered out, bucking her hips up. Moira chuckled between her legs, latching onto the juncture between her thigh and labia, sucking a dark hickey into life.

"You've always been so desperate to have your way, bunny. However, I did promise you a reward." Moira said. She sat up, towering over the trembling blonde. Angela's face was flushed bright red and her dark pupils swallowed any color left in her eyes. She looked as though she was on the verge of crying out and begging to be fucked.

Moira clicked her tongue, leaning down to press a heavy kiss onto Angela's lips. Her lips parted easily, allowing Moira's tongue to invade her mouth and explore every part of it as though she hadn't done this a countless number of times before. The Irish woman smirked into the kiss, trailing her sharp nails down Angela's chest, toying with the harness and pinching her nipples, electing a sharp breathy moan, before stopping at her panties.

Her nails toyed at the rim of the lace as she went to marking up Angela's neck. It had been a few days since the latest hickeys she had left on Angela, so those were already beginning to fade; leaving her with a blank new canvas. 

Angela rutted up against her as Moira bit into her neck, muttering broken strings of German and English, edging Moira on. The latter chuckled into Angela's neck, carefully licking up her collarbone near her ear. Angela couldn't help but whine at the feeling, arching her back to feel more of Moira. She was so close to begging, crying out for her Mistress to fuck her however she wished and hopefully cumming inside with her delicious cock.

"Mistress." Angela mewled out, gasping for air as a nipple was pinched roughly, sending sparks of pleasure and pain down her spine.

"Mistress please. Oh please, please fuck me Mistress. Do anything you want to me as long as I get to feel you inside me."

Moira pulled away from Angela's neck, her lips swollen from all the attention she had given with them, and gave a devilish smile. 

"Watch what you say, *pet*." Moira said, licking her lips. Within seconds Angela's black lace panties were gone, flung across the room without a moments hesitation. The cool air relieved some of the burning tension in her cunt, but it wasn't enough to keep her from dripping all over Moira's pristine white sheets. 

Angela bit back a moan as Moira's fingers slipped down through her cunt, smearing her slick over her. Moira gave a breathy chuckle, sliding a sharp nail through Angela's folds and up to her clit. The sharp tip of her nails swirled over the sensitive bud of nerves, causing Angela to wither in pleasure.

The blonde's eyes were shut tight, taking in deep ragged breaths as Moira pushed against her clit. Her movements were methodical and well practiced, immediately moving in the heavy figure-eight pattern that Angela enjoyed so much. With her eyes closed she couldn't see how Moira slowly moved down her body, positioning herself in front of Angela's cunt.

Moira's breath was hot and heavy against Angela's cunt, and the knowledge of knowing she was so close caused her to buck her hips, attempting to urge Moira on. Which she hardly needed to do, proven by Moira's tongue immediately flicking out to lap at her slick cunt. 

Angela's back arched as she moaned, grabbing onto the sheets above her head with her bound hands. Soft pleas escaped her lips as Moira's tongue found her clit. German and English curses fell from her lips as a finely sharpened nail toyed at her cunts entrance; smearing her slick as Moira cooed out dirty compliments.

"How disgusting and absolutely filthy you are bunny. Being so," she paused, "compromised before people is hardly a good idea. Someone might take advantage of that."

Her sharp nails toyed at her entrance as her tongue lapped against Angela's clit. She felt as though she was on fire, the heat in her lower belly becoming hotter with each movement Moira made. 

As though sensing the buildup of heat between Angela's thighs, Moira pulled back. Her mouth and chin were slick with Angela's own juices and Angela watched with burning arousal as Moira licked her lips, smiling wolfishly down at her.

Angela was flushed, breathing deeply as she stared up at Moira. Her gaze traveled from her lips, to her freckle dusted shoulders, all the way down to see her hard leaking cock. A soft gasp escaped her lips, her hips raising up on impulse, feeling her slick trail down her thighs.

"Now, pet, be a good girl and roll over for me." Moira hummed, tapping the side of Angela's hips.

Without a second thought, Angela quickly rolled over, shifting her weight to her bound hands and chest. Moira's hands stayed on her hips, dragging them up so that the blonde's ass and cunt were in full view. Her nails were already sunk into Angela's ass, sharp bolts of pain traveling up the blondes spine and making her whimper.

"How utterly adorable bunny." Moira said, one hand letting go of her ass to lightly touch the rabbit tail anal plug. Even without seeing her, Angela could tell that she was smirking.

Angela giggled, wiggling her ass and causing Moira to give a small laugh. Her hands found their way back on Angela's hips, holding her steady as Moira stood on her knees. Her cock now flushed against Angela's warm ass.

The blonde groaned loudly, pressing her hips back to rub her slick cunt against Moira's cock. Soft pleas fell from her lips, begging Moira in broken English and German to fuck her. Moira however just slowly rolled her hips, her cock slipping over her folds to feel the throbbing heat of Angela's cunt.

"Mistress please, you promised." Angela squeaked out, her voice sounding childish and needy with lust. Moira clicked her tongue and without warning, pushed her tip inside Angela's sodden folds. She had to suppress a gasp as Moira's tip stretched her open. She was already slick enough for Moira to thrust her whole cock into her, yet she stilled, placing soft bites along Angela's spine.

"Mistress!" Angela almost nearly growled out. She had been teased enough and so badly wanted to feel Moira inside her, giving her permission to cum over her bed sheets. 

"Watch your tone bunny." Moira purred, her warm breath tickling Angela's ear. Suddenly Moira thrust her hips forward, skin meeting skin with a harsh slap as she buried herself to the hilt. Angela choked out a half moan half sob at the feeling of being so completely and utterly full, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

She rocked her hips slowly, grinding against Moira's sheathed erection and earning a small gasp from the woman above her.

One hand around her hips disappeared, snaking its way up and tangling itself in Angela's hair. She groaned as Moira pulled her hair roughly, causing her to crane her neck upward. 

Angela sucked in a deep breath as Moira began thrusting shallowly into her. Her walls clenched around Moira's cock and the older woman couldn't help but let out a low moan as she buried herself in Angela's cunt. She gave a few more shallow thrusts, enjoying the way the blonde withered beneath her.

"Mistress"

Another harsh tug to her hair had her ending her sentence before she could even begin. Her neck hurt from the way it was bent backwards and a shiver took over her body at the realization Moira could potently end her right there. That thought however quickly was thrown out the window as Moira picked up her pace. She pulled out fully only to thrust back in relentlessly.

Angela cried out, squeezing her bound hands together. She could feel her cunt contract around Moira's thick length as she took her by force, a familiar pressure slowly building up in her core. 

The lone hand on her hip dipped between her thighs, Moira having to lean down atop of Angela to do so. Her long fingers brushed over the blondes clit, gently toying with it between her nails. Angela whimpered like a needy child, rolling her hips into Moira's touch and sharp thrusts of her hips. She didn't know how Moira could be so attentive doing two things at once, but she was hardly going to ask as her eyes rolled back in pure bliss.

The sticky sound of their fucking echoed off the walls of Moira's dorm. Angela's loud and shameless moans were the only sound to break the sexual silence. If someone was standing out in the halls then surely they could hear what was going on inside, a fact that aroused Moira more then it should. She definitely wouldn't mind a superior walking in on them, seeing the way their sweet little Angel was being taken so forcefully, especially by someone like her.

Moira gave a particularly harsh thrust of her hips, watching Angela's back arch beneath her as a filthy moan escaped her mouth.

"You like this bunny? You enjoy feeling my bare cock in your slick cunt, not caring for the risks?" Moira said, thrusting in deeper and harder. She could already feel herself begin to leak precum inside Angela as she whined loudly, sloppily meeting her thrusts.

"You want me to cum inside? Want me to potentially ruin your career because of how much of a slut you are, bunny?"

Angela moaned, tears falling down her cheeks as the grip in her hair tightened. She squeezed her thighs together, trapping Moira's hand between them as she circled her clit roughly. She was fighting a losing battle against her impending orgasm, her slick trailing down her thighs and feeling as though she was about to burst.

"Mistress!" Angela cried out, cumming against Moira's cock. She let out a strangled squeal of pleasure as Moira continued to pound into her, no longer bothering to hide her own arousal as Angela's squirt coated her legs and bed sheets. Moira dropped her grip on Angela's hair, letting her flop over in exhaustion but never once slowing her thrusts.

"Please, Mistress, please." Angela said, tears trailing down her face due to the overstimulation. Even though she had just came she couldn't help herself from grinding back up against Moira. Her cunts walls clenched around Moira's cock, begging for her to cum.

"I've been a good girl, please cum in me Mistress! I want to feel you fill me up!"

Moira moaned loudly nearly in unison with Angela. She was trying to hold out as long as she possibly could, but the begging and squirming blonde beneath her was making it incredibly difficult. Finally, realizing that she had no say anymore on how long she could last, she buried her cock to the hilt inside Angela and came.

Thick ropes of cum filled the sobbing blonde, causing her to buck helplessly against Moira at the sensation of being filled. She came soon after for the second time, trembling with hot tears running down her cheeks. It was all to much for her as her vision went white, uttering a faint stop and please before Moira pulled out.

She could feel the older woman's cum seep out of her stretched cunt, tangling with her own fluids along her thighs and the bed sheets.

"What a mess you've made of yourself, bunny." Moira tutted. She leaned over the wrecked Angel, placing tender kisses along her shoulders and back of her neck. Angela sniffled, leaning into the soft kisses. She tilted her head back, Moira's thumb cupping her cheek and wiping away her tear stains.

"No crying now little one."

Her hand trailed back down to Angela's spread legs, cupping a cheek of her ass playfully before moving over to the anal plug. She pulled it out slowly, causing the blonde to whimper and her to place soothing kisses along her back yet again.

Moira sat up after a last kiss, turning around and untying the rope from the bed frame, moving over Angela to free her hands as well. She rubbed them softly and Angela sighed, pulling herself into Moira's lap.

The Irish woman chuckled, pulling Angela close.

"Now what do you want for aftercare?" Moira asked, kissing the tip of Angela's nose. She furrowed her eyebrows and before she could speak a yawn broke forth.

"Some sleep then, perhaps?"

Angela nodded, Moira lowering her back down to the bed. The sheets were a mess, but both women were too exhausted to care. There was always tomorrow as well.

Angela curled up against Moira, wrapping her arms around her midsection and burying her face to the crook of her neck. Her eyes were droopy and it wasn't long until they closed and all Moira could hear were the soft sighs coming from Angela's sleeping form.  
"Goodnight Angela."

**Author's Note:**

> This took like three weeks??? How and why???? Im abt to pass out, drop a line if you liked however ;))


End file.
